


Big Games

by CreepyEnigma



Series: Barclays Neighbourhood [3]
Category: EPL - Fandom
Genre: Club Personification, El Clásico, English Premier League, Football, Gen, Gijinka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyEnigma/pseuds/CreepyEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Clasico. Claimed to be one of the fiercest rivalries in sports. Watched by millions worldwide. It is so great that it attracts the attention of the English clubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Games

**Author's Note:**

> OKAAAAY! HI! I was meant to post this on the 22nd of March. BUT, due to exams it had to be postponed. Sucks, huh? Anyway. To avoid confusion and what not, I made a little note thing.
> 
> -I'm using the game which had Ray Hudson and Phil Schoen as the commentator  
> -The numbers are the minute and seconds of the game. though it may not be 100% accurate
> 
> I think that's it? Enjoy this late one, people!

Today was El Clasico. Chelsea has already sent out invitations to watch the game together. Aside from their own league, there is something else that excited the English clubs: El Clasico. Chelsea stood outside his house to wait for the other clubs.

Arsenal was the first to arrive at Chelsea’s house. He had his deadpan expression, like usual and said nothing as he walked inside. 

Second to come was Everton. He handed a medium sized packet to Chelsea and said, “Everton mints and toffee. Just like you asked.” 

Chelsea grinned and gave Everton two thumbs up. Moments after, Liverpool, Swansea and Tottenham showed up. Liverpool had a scowl on his face. 

“What’s with the face, Liv?” Chelsea asked.

“You know what’s up…” Liverpool muttered.

Chelsea whistled and lets Liverpool in. About a few minutes later, the Manchester Brothers arrived with Southampton.

Chelsea spreads his arms and grinned widely, “I think that’s everyone then!” He exclaimed.

Arsenal picked a spot in the center. Everton and Swansea sat next to him. The Manchester Brothers sat on the floor with Tottenham. While Chelsea, Southampton and Liverpool sat on the sides.

“We have five minutes after kick off, right?” Swansea asked. 

“Think so…” muttered Everton, “Last time I checked, yes.” 

Chelsea turns the TV on and changed the channel. He sets the remote down on the table, “Prediction time! Come on, people!” 

“Real Madrid to win by two or three goals.” Manchester United said confidently.

“For once I agree with the devil.” Muttered Arsenal.

“Barcelona to win. By two goals, I guess? I mean… they are playing at home.” Liverpool said. 

“A draw,” Tottenham said. 

“Draw… But like… Both teams to score.” Said Everton.

“Wait… Is that Ray Hudson as the commentator?” Arsenal asked with a frown. 

“Yep. Recognise the voice anywhere.” Manchester United answered. 

“That is some amazing choreography.” Praised Swansea, he was referring to the number 12 jersey formed by the Barcelona fans. 

Liverpool looked at the screen and muttered the names on the Barcelona lineups, “…Iniesta, Rakitic; Neymar, Suarez, Messi…” he sighed and smiled solemnly, “looks like Suarez is having a rather great season with Barcelona.” Said Liverpool. 

Liverpool wasn’t the only one having a nostalgic moment, both Tottenham and Manchester United were having those moments too, looking at the Real Madrid’s lineups.

Soon, the whistle blows and the game starts.

 **_2:12 - Barcelona had made an attempt to score a goal, however, Iniesta’s cross had bounced off the head of Rakitic._ ** ****

**_3:47 – A small push from Ramos to Suarez in an attempt to get possession of the ball._ ** ****

“A yellow card is going to be given out sooner or later. I’m sure.” Manchester United said with a smirk on his face.

“The ref let that pass… Well…” Southampton muttered. 

“Ancelotti don’t look too impressed… For now. Surely Real’s gonna change that!” Manchester United said, his voice full of confidence. 

 ** _7:22 – A chance for Real Madrid from Benzema, but it skims wide_**  

“That pass, though…” Arsenal commented. 

 ** _11:47 – Another chance for Real Madrid, however, Ronaldo’s shot bounced off the crossbar. Corner for Real Madrid._**  

“SO CLOSE, SON!” Manchester United yelled. 

 **_12:18 – Chance for Real Madrid from Isco, but it goes wide. Another corner for Real Madrid._ ** ****

**_16:57 – Lionel Messi creates a chance for Barcelona, but his header was not powerful enough and it rolls off the pitch for a goal kick._ **

**_18:00 – A challenge to Suarez from Pepe. Free kick given._ ** ****

**_18:44 – Messi takes the free kick, directing it at Mathieu, who smashes it into the goal._**  

Liverpool fist-pumped the air and shouted, “GOAAAAAAL!” 

“NO!” Arsenal and Manchester United yelled in unison. 

 ** _20:56 – Pepe on Suarez once again. The referee puts Pepe in the book. Barcelona wins another free-kick._**  

25 minutes into the game, Iker Casillas does a diving header in order to get the ball as far away as possible, Manchester United stood up. He pointed at the TV and exclaimed, “HE DID AN RVP!” He clapped as loudly as he could, feeling somewhat proud.

“Oi! Sit down!” Manchester City scolded. 

“Why did the other commentator said it was a Neuer-like header, though?” Arsenal asked in protest, “Clearly it’s a van Persie.”

Manchester United sat back down and looked up at Arsenal with his shit-eating grin and said, “I thought you’d never say that name again.” 

Arsenal smacked Manchester United’s forehead and scowled, “shut up.” 

 **_30:30 – Neymar created a chance for Barcelona, but the ball goes straight into the hands of Iker Casillas._ ** ****

**_30:51- On the counter attack, Real Madrid breaks through Barcelona’s defense. Benzema back-heeled the ball to Ronaldo, who finds the back of the net._ **

“GOAAAAAAAAL!” Manchester United and Arsenal yelled together. They gave each other a high-five.

Chelsea smiled in amusement at the two. He directed his attention back to the TV screen and said, “credit to Benzema’s back-heel.” 

“Credit to Bale and Modric!” Tottenham exclaimed.

“Yeah, yeah. But the point is, Ronaldo scored the goal.” Manchester United said proudly.

“You do know he isn’t with you anymore, right?” Said Manchester City.

“Whatever, I’m still proud of him.” Manchester United shot back.

**_33:44 – Modric goes for goal with a low, powerful shot, but it goes wide._ **

**_34:50 – Rakitic with a tackle on Pepe, however, he does not go in the book._ **

**_36:32 – Ronaldo goes down outside the penalty area, but he was booked for diving._ ** ****

**_39:14 – Bale finds the back of the net, unfortunately for him, the offside flag was up._**  

Now it was Tottenham who stood up, “WHAT WAS THAT? IS THE REFEREE BLIND?!” He yelled in protest. Unlike Manchester United, though, he sat back down quickly. 

**_42:56 – Bale goes for goal once again, but much to his dismay, it goes wide._ **

**_44:16 – Ramos with a tackle on Messi, getting in the book as well._ **

“I was expecting that,” Chelsea said. 

 **_45:00 – Half-time._ ** ****

Manchester United jumped up and ran to the toilet. Arsenal and Manchester City followed him.

“You better hurry up or I’ll blast your house!” Threatened Arsenal. 

Meanwhile, back at the TV room, Chelsea stood up to throw away the empty packet of chips, but he suddenly collapsed, “DEAD LEGS!” He screamed.

Tottenham smirked, trying to hold back his laughter, Southampton—being a little bit more helpful—gets up from her seat and helps Chelsea up. 

Manchester United comes back to the TV room with a huge grin on his face, “you have a magnificent throne.” He said to Chelsea. He was referring to the toilet.

Chelsea looked at him all confused, “what?”

Manchester United didn’t answer and walked back to his spot. Five minutes later, Arsenal and Manchester City returned to the TV room. 

“International break’s coming. I want all my players in one piece.” Arsenal muttered.

“I think we all do.” Said Tottenham.

“Oi! Oi! Second half!” Everton said.

 **_47:25 – Carvajal with a challenge on Neymar. The latter goes down and the referee pulls out a yellow card._ ** ****

**_48:38 - Real Madrid break down the other end with Benzema, Marcelo, and Ronaldo, but the effort is saved by Bravo._ ** ****

**_51:10 - Modric is booked for chopping Messi to the ground._ ** ****

**_55:34 – Suarez finds Dani Alves’ long ball and aimed for the bottom corner of Casillas’ goal, finding the back of the net._**  

“Into the area…. SUAREZ! AND HE BREAKS IT THROUGH LIKE A CAMEL THROUGH A NEEDLE!” Exclaimed Phil Schoen—the other commentator. 

Liverpool beamed knowing that it was Suarez who had scored. 

“Are you serious…?” Arsenal mouthed.

Manchester United could only stare at the TV screen. He was rather dumbfounded by that goal. 

“What a goal and what an expression,” Chelsea commented with an amused look on his face. 

 ** _60:22 – After he was shown the yellow card, Mascherano appears to chase the referee to protest._**  

“Wait… What’s he doing?” Everton asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“Comical,” Tottenham said. 

 **_63:27 - Isco is booked for a challenge on Rakitic._ ** ****

**_70:41 – Dani Alves is booked for a foul on Isco_ ** ****

**_72:56 –Messi comes close to scoring a third for the home side after curling one from outside the box, but his effort just misses the post._ **

“E equals Messi squared.” Said Phil Schoen.

“Interesting way of commentating.” Said Southampton.

**_73:43 - Another wonderful chance for the home side as Messi sets up Neymar inside the box, whose shot goes wide._ **

**_93:00 – Full time._**  

“That was some match. Did anyone keep count of the yellow cards he referee gave out?” Chelsea asked.

“I think about 10,” Southampton said as she darted her eyes to the side. 

“Close. But not quite. He gave 11. 6 to Real Madrid and 5 to Barcelona.* Tottenham said. 

“You actually kept count?” Arsenal asked with an eyebrow raised.

Tottenham nodded with a smile, feeling as if he had accomplished something great.

"Well. Great to know Ronaldo still got it.” Manchester United said ever so proudly. He got up and stretched his legs. 

“Anyone feel like staying?” Chelsea asked, of course, he wasn’t serious on accommodating the other clubs at his house. He was just wondering how they would respond.

“No thanks.” The Manchester brothers said in unison. 

“Staying here for the night? With your lion? No thanks! Miss Southampton, let’s go home!” Swansea said in a panicky voice. 

Tottenham laughed hysterically for a moment, then he shook his head and said, “I don’t think so.” 

“Siding with Spursy this time,” Arsenal muttered. 

Tottenham raised an eyebrow at the new nickname and repeated it, “Spursy?!”

Arsenal didn’t answer him and walked straight towards the door. 

“Hang on. Where did Everton go?” Liverpool looked around, the other Merryside club was nowhere to be seen. 

“I think he left.” Manchester City said. 

“So ninja.” Manchester United added. 

“I was never serious on accommodating you guys anyway! I was just curious on how you would respond! Well… Have a good night to you all!” Chelsea waved goodbye as the clubs exited his house one by one. Once they are all out, Chelsea walked over to his door to lock it.

Chelsea walked over to his couch and lies down on it, ready to fall asleep.


End file.
